


Oh, boy

by Crowncupcake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, es que me da demasiado morbo esta situación, just bc i love blowjobs, kinky blowjob sir, maybe later i'll translate to english, pero esta en español so
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowncupcake/pseuds/Crowncupcake
Summary: Hank Anderson ahora no es él quien le grita al jefe, sino que es el jefe al que le gritan. Recién nombrado capitán de la comisaria, Connor decide darle un pequeño regalo en su nuevo despacho.O, como Connor le hace una mamada magistral mientras Hank intenta disimular que nada ocurre.





	Oh, boy

**Author's Note:**

> Esto solo fue algo que nació de mandarle una foto a una amiga de alguien bajo un escritorio mientras otra persona trabajaba en él. "Imagina a Hank y Connor en esto" y bueno, voala. algo corto.   
> Ni corregido está, solo fue por mame, disfrutenlo ;)

—Capitán.

Levantó la cabeza cuando aquella voz irrumpió en la sala. La palabra se escuchaba tan ajena a él, tan extraña dirigida a su persona, como si no le perteneciera, pero la placa no mentía y tampoco su nuevo título. Capitán. Lo observó parado frente a la puerta, sus manos llevando una carpeta y mientras se acercaba a él. Hank carraspeó, sus ojos viajaron rápido hacia el suelo, debajo del escritorio, nervioso, pero de inmediato volvió su mirar hacia el detective frente a él.

No supo que dijo, la verdad. Solo tomó nervioso la carpeta cuando éste se lo entregó y moduló su voz lo mejor que pudo, asintió y tan solo dijo “si” y “como sea” a cualquier cosa (sea lo que sea que le hayan dicho). Tan solo quería que se fuera rápido, porque no sabía cuánto iba a soportarlo. Él ya no tenía edad para esas cosas, para esos andares, no era un jovencito para vivir la adrenalina de aquella forma, buscando que lo despidieran en su primer día como capitán.

Así que agradeció tanto cuando el otro se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y fue ahí cuando Hank pudo dejar salir un grueso gemido que nació desde su pecho, empujando unos centímetros el escritorio y bajando su mirada al ocupado androide escondido debajo, con su pene metido en su boca. En otra situación, quizás en otro lugar, Hank se hubiese preguntado cómo era posible el apetito sexual de Connor, pero en ese momento…prefería aferrar sus manos a ese cabello tan bien peinado y destrozarle la boca. El problema era el lugar, claro. Pero eso no parecía estar preocupando a Connor, y tampoco lo preocupó cuando hace solo momentos se había escondido en el escritorio y procedido a iniciar una felación en la oficina. Así, como si nada.

Hank no sabía si maldecir a los divergentes, o si agradecerlo.  Por el momento mejor agradecía y maldecía a partes iguales.

Con una rápida mirada a su alrededor se aseguró de poder estar seguro para bajar su mano y como en sus fantasías, enterrar sus dedos en el cabello tan perfecto del androide, tensando su agarre y logrando que éste alzara la mirada. Que caliente y lascivo se veía arrodillado, con su verga en la boca y sus labios recorriéndola con una maestría inexplicable, labios hinchados y rojos que despertaban la lujuria en cualquiera, pero ojos inocentes prendados en perversión. Dejó que Hank halara de su cabello y que separara su boca de su pene, dejando su glande rojo e hinchado contra su lengua. Connor esperó con la boca abierta, dejándolo descansar, el led en su sien parpadeó,  el cambio de color distrajo a Hank por unos cortos segundos hasta que sintió a nueva cuenta como Connor le engullía. Hondo. Profundo. Lento. Tortuoso.

Apretó los dientes, la mano que continuaba sobre el escritorio se aferró a la carpeta, arrugándola, y la mano que sostenía el cabello de Connor se enterró con más fuerza mientras el muchacho se follaba su propia boca a mero gusto. La visión era exquisita, el dulce vaivén de su cabeza y la manera en la que su polla se perdía una y otra vez en esa boca, y sobre todo, el hecho de que estaban en la comisaria, claro.

Echó  la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer sobre el espaldar de la silla a la par que gemía el nombre de _su_ muchacho, disfrutando de la cálida humedad alrededor de él, de la presión y el vacio que se formaba cada vez que Connor ahuecaba sus mejillas, o del electrizante chasquido que recorría su cuerpo cuando juguetón restregaba su glande contra su paladar.

—Oh, chico…vas a hacer que yo-

No terminó la oración, Connor se presionó más contra él y aferró sus manos a los muslos contrarios. Condenado, ni siquiera estaba usando sus manos en esa mamada, tan solo estaba usando su boca y nada más. Seguro estaba sonriendo, encantado de ver al mayor luchando por no retorcerse en la silla o usando todo su autocontrol para no lanzarlo sobre el escritorio y follarlo ahí mismo. No sería mala idea. Connor amaría que se lo follaran sobre el escritorio, sobre los archivos de los casos pendientes, con montones de fotos de homicidios y sospechosos pegándose a su piel mientras Hank empuja fuerte y profundo dentro de su hoyo, profanándolo, haciéndolo gritar, mientras afuera todos continúan con su trabajo como si el nuevo capitán no se estuviese follando a su androide. Lo anotaría para la próxima.

Por ahora, la polla en su boca era su principal trabajo, pesada contra su lengua y gruesa entre sus labios. Tragó lo más que pudo, pegando su nariz hasta la pelvis de Hank y sintiendo su garganta estirarse sin problema. Aspiró del aroma del otro, gustoso, dejando que el olor se grabara de nuevo en su base de datos y que el vello de su pubis hiciese contacto contra su piel. Cosquillas, le llamaban. Pero él no sentía cosquillas, pero si el placer de sentir a Hank temblar y su polla palpitar en su boca. El agarre en su cabello se hizo salvaje y agresivo al momento que el cuerpo de Hank se tensó, sus dientes apretándose mientras un gruñido gutural que sonó muy parecido a “Connor hijo de puta” se escapaba de él. Sintió como se corría en su boca, como el amargor y espesor de su semen inundó en él y se encargó de deshacerse de la evidencia en ese mismo instante, tragando mientras sus ojos miraban hacia arriba, hacia el rostro del hombre que justo se había corrido en su boca.

Se separó con cuidado, dejando su lengua fuera y la boca abierta como una demostración para el humano de que efectivamente se había tragado todo, y Hank no dijo palabra alguna, tan solo estaba laxo sobre la silla, dejando que el rumor del orgasmo pudiera dejarlo por completo para componerse y ahora sí, maldecirlo. Pero Connor se escapó antes, gateando para salir bajo del escritorio arreglándose la ropa y el cabello como si no acabara de darle una mamada magistral. Tan solo siendo _él._

—Debería apurarse y revisar los archivos que le entregaron —dijo, enderezándose la corbata a la par que sus pasos se dirigían a la puerta. — Se oía importante —su mano se posó en el pomo, deteniéndose unos segundos antes de abrir, hablando antes de abandonar la sala—. Debería prestar más atención a lo que sus subordinados le cuentan, Capitán Anderson.

Maldito androide. Iba a matarlo a punta de folladas cuando llegaran a casa.


End file.
